Excuse me, Professor
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: Lily is a Professor at Hogwarts. The Headmaster has implemented a new rule for teachers and parents to have conferences about the student's progress. Find out what happens when Scorpius Malfoy comes to her classroom interested in the progress of his kids.


**Well as far as I can tell, Harry Potter has always been J.K Rowling's Masterpiece. I am only a mere fan that loves to write fan fiction about her characters.**

* * *

_**Ok this oneshot came along while I was writing Chapter 16 of my story 'A Future'. If you haven't seen it, check it out. I think it's a pretty decent story. Anyways this is "Excuse me, Professor."**_

* * *

She arranged the books on her desk from largest to smallest. It was her last day at work before she headed home for the Christmas holidays. Unfortunately, Headmaster Binns had decided to implement parent-teacher conferences on the last day of school. Lily, on the other hand, didn't think it really was necessary for parents to know how well their kids were doing in class until their O.W.L or N.E.W.T years. In her opinion, those seemed like the only important years as they determined your career which is an important base to one's future.

She got up and erased the chalkboard. Everything was so easy with magic but sometimes she just wanted to enjoy the simplicity of using a duster. Her students always sat in her class inquiringly as she'd walk to the book cabinets and hand each student a book by hand instead of by wand. She laughed when the rumors spread that she was a squib. She had to spend two long weeks using her wand to prove to her students that she was in fact a witch. It was hilarious that people would believe the daughter of Harry Potter would be a squib. Lily knew that if she had indeed been a squib, no one would have heard of the daughter of Harry Potter. Her parents, without a doubt, would have encouraged her to find success in the muggle world and her name would have ceased to exist in the wizard world.

She dusted the remaining chalk off her hand and smiled when she had to use her wand to wash her hands. She had to admit dusting the board the muggle way wasn't her brightest idea but she still enjoyed the tranquility she got from it.

She brushed back her long and wild red hair. It was a Weasley trait she couldn't ignore. When she was much younger her hair wasn't as red as it was now. She had more of a brownish shade that went beautifully with her brown eyes. Now, her hair was a fiery red and her eyes had darkened to an almost bronze tone. She'd heard people compliment on how beautiful she was or how remarkably distinct her features were but Lily never really understood their fascination with her hair color. From she was in Hogwarts as a student, boys would awe at how pretty she was and she became the target for many envious girls.

She remembered the day she and her female cousins were sitting outside enjoying the fresh air when Justin Samuels came and joined them. He was a seventh year Gryffindor and one of the cutest boys at Hogwarts. Her cousins had been crushing on him for the past year and were giggling like utter fools when he'd greeted them all. She, however, was only a fourth year and was too young to understand the pathetic laughter. Apparently he'd come over to ask her cousin Dominque to accompany him on their next Hogsmeade trip. Dominque had agreed before he'd left the table. Lily remembered all of her cousins just screaming and rushing off to help Dom find something to wear for her date with Justin. Unfortunately for Dominque and her cousins, Justin returned to the table to find his quill he'd believed he'd left.

"_Hey, did I leave my quill here?" Lily looked up to see Justin Samuels. She sighed. He hadn't brought any quills to the table. _

"_No, you didn't haven't any with you." She replied. She brushed her hair behind her ears and returned to enjoying the fresh air like she'd planned. She knew there was something up when all of her cousins had agreed to join her outside for fresh air. She was stupid enough to believe that they would even enjoy the outside. They were too busy being boy crazy to admired the serenity that came with the outdoors._

"_Your Lily, Lily Potter right?" she heard him asked. Why was he still here? She felt him sit beside her and she wanted to scream. Why wouldn't he let her be in peace?_

"_Yes. Yes I am." She answered._

"_Uh, everybody talks about you around here."_

_She shrugged, "I guess. I mean being Harry Potter's daughter does that to you."_

_He laughed. She turned to him. His laugh was sort of melodious. She saw him brush his hands through his brown hair. She rolled her eyes. Why did guys always do that?_

"_No, well I guess they do talk about you being Potter's daughter but I mean they talk about how pretty you are." She saw him blush. She couldn't believe Justin Samuels was blushing._

"_I guess I'm pretty but it's nothing to talk about. Now my cousins, they're something to talk about." _

_He shook his head, "No. I mean they're pretty but not the way you are. You're the prettiest out of them all. Everybody thinks so." Lily felt herself blush. She saw him smirk and she cursed herself for letting herself appear so weak._

"_Honestly, I would have asked you to the Hogsmeade trip if some six year hadn't already staked his claim on you."_

_Lily frowned, "Stake him claim?"_

_Justin laughed, "It's just this thing guys do. If we see a girl we like we inform each other about that interest to ensure nobody goes after that girl."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh how mature of you guys. But if you said everybody thought I was pretty then how come only one guy has "staked his claim" on me?"_

_Justin smiled, "Because the guy basically threatened or duel every guy that was interested in you. Unfortunately this means nobody is going to ask you out. Well, unless he decides to ask you out but I heard he's waiting until you're in your fifth year."_

_Lily glared, "Who is this git? Is he serious? My fifth year? I won't have a date until my fifth year? Honestly you guys have some serious issues!"_

_Justin got up from his seat, "No Lily, we just like to make sure that nobody gets what's ours. Now Dominque, I made claim on her right after that six year cheated me out of you. She's not a pretty as you are but she does remind me a little of you."_

_Lily grinned, "Justin, Dominque is part veela,I don't think she'll be happy to hear you saying those words to me. Besides if what you say is true, I don't think my future boyfriend is going to like you standing here and flirting with his "claim"_

_She saw a flash of fear on his face, "Uh, I think I better go. I'll see you around Lily." Lily didn't know why the idea of some boy fighting for her made her smile. Obviously she didn't like the way they referred to her as his "claim" but she took solace in knowing that somebody was looking out for her. She beamed at the idea of him being a strong wizard. He had defeated a seventh year for her. For a moment the solace of the outdoors couldn't compete to knowing some boy was willing to fight for her._

Unfortunately her cousins had found out about her popularity amongst the boys and weren't too pleased about it. They spent the next school years wearing more revealing clothes and flirting endlessly around boys. It ceased her popularity but she still kept a smile on her face. By her fifth year her popularity increased once more when she began dating Sean Griffin, a sixth year Ravenclaw in her fifth year. Apparently Sean had entered on grounds that he wasn't supposed to venture. She remembered the stir it caused amongst the boys that year. She shook her head over the stupid things boys treasured. Beauty meant little to her if it wasn't being described about the heart.

"Excuse me, professor" she heard a deep male voice. She'd forgotten she had one more parent left on her list. He was the father to two of her students.

"Yes?" she asked. She spun around to meet beautiful silvery grey eyes. She'd seen those eyes before. Those eyes belonged to the gorgeous heir of the Malfoy Manor, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Are you the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor?" he asked taking a step closer. She could smell his invigorating scent. She gulped when she saw how amazingly gorgeous he was. She bit on her lip to control herself. This was a professional atmosphere. She couldn't think about her students' parents in this manner. Yet she couldn't help to admire how sexy he looked in his robes.

"Yes, Yes I am."

He took a seat in front of her. "Well, I'm here about my kids." She almost screamed at the sound of his voice. She'd remembered him being this gorgeous in school but not this seductive.

Lily nodded, "Of course Mr. Malfoy." She spun around and picked up the papers off the desk. She gave herself a moment to breathe before turning to face him again.

She placed the papers on the desk and leaned over to him. She pointed to the first paper, "Well, Abraxas is doing well. He's one of my best students. I think he's doing extremely well for a third year. I would however, consider taking him around fields where he'll learn more about the importance of Defense against the Dark Arts than just hexing kids he see in the hallways."

"I see. Well, I'm an Auror, I guess bringing him to work for a few days shouldn't hurt should it?" he asked.

"No it shouldn't. It sounds like a great idea." She almost could feel his breath on her skin. She kept her eyes locked on his grey ones until she remembered she had to finish her evaluation of his children.

"Ummm, Lyra is ahead of her class. She's doing second year work which is remarkable for a first year. I would recommend getting her a few anger management classes to control that temper of hers."

She saw him frowned, "She's a spirited girl. She does not have a temper!"

Lily nodded, "Of course. Well, overall they are excellent students. I'm especially pleased with them because they are students of my house."

She saw him smirk, "You were a Slytherin in Hogwarts?"

She shook her head, "No, I was a Gryffindor but I'm the head of house for Slytherin."

She saw him lean in closer and whisper, "I've got a thing for Gryffindors Professor."

She felt a shiver go down her spine and her throat dry. "Was you wife a Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy?"

He brushed her hair back and she bit on her lip. This was a professional environment. She shouldn't be letting this happen with her students'' father.

"Yes, she was a Gryffindor. She's still a little angry that all of her kids ended up in Slytherin. I've tried reasoning with her that Slytherin is in their blood."

Lily nodded, "Of course Mr. Malfoy. If you don't mind me asking but where is your wife? I mean shouldn't both parents be here today?"

She saw him smirk. She wanted so badly to kiss those lips but she couldn't. It wouldn't be dignified of her to kiss those gorgeous lips.

"She's a busy woman, Professor. I don't like to bother her with silly things like our children's student evaluations."

Lily frowned, "Surely she must care about the progress of her kids. Any mother would be."

Scorpius grinned, "Professor, my wife thinks otherwise. Hence why I'm here listening to you rage on about my wife and kids when I just want to kiss those lips of yours."

Lily froze, "Mr. Malfoy, I don't think-" She felt his lips crash on hers. Her body trembled by the millions of electric shock waves he was sending through her with that kiss. She felt his hands guide her into his lap. She knew she shouldn't do this but his soft lips were encouraging her to continue. She felt his hand roam up her back, gently caressing each curve it touched. He hands snaked around his neck. She moaned in pleasure when his tongue slid across her lips asking for entrance. She happily complied and felt her world spin when his tongue ravaged hers. She could only taste the sweetness that was him.

His lips trialed to her neck where she kissed her at the crook of her neck. She tilted her head.

"Mr. Malfoy" she whimpered. She felt him smirk against her skin. She wanted to scowl but his lips stopped her.

"Excuse me?" she heard a familiar voice asked and she jumped out of Scorpius' lap. She fixed her hair and her robes before looking towards a blushing Professor Clevely. She cursed herself. She'd been caught by one of her co-workers. She knew she'd be highly embarrassed in the new term.

"Mr. Malfoy, your children are waiting for you in the Grand Hall." The short, bushy haired man said avoiding eye contact with his co-worker. She saw Scorpius nod before the man left the room.

He got up and walked up to her. "Care to join me on a walk to the Grand Hall?" She stared up into his beautiful eyes and nodded. He took her books off her desk and followed her out of the room. She remembered what Justin Samuels had said to her and she wondered if Scorpius knew anything about the guy that had "claimed" her in her fourth year.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired. He looked at her. "Yes, Professor?"

She blushed, "I was wondering, did you know anything about the "staking claim" thing the boys would do when you were a student at Hogwarts?"

He smiled, "Yes. I remembered. It was a good system Professor. Well, there were a few problems but I'd have to say it proved to be successful."

She looked at him dubiously. "Why would you say that, Mr. Malfoy?"

He stopped and laughed. She turned to him. He stared at her. His free hand cupped her chin and smiled.

"Because Professor, I married the girl I "staked claim" on."

She smiled, "You did?"

He nodded, "Yes I did, Professor."

"I'm glad to hear it Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, Professor, I have two anxious kids waiting for me in the Grand Hall. Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?"

She nodded, "I love you Scorpius Malfoy."

He kissed her, "I love you as well Lily Malfoy." She smiled before he took his free hand and entwined it with hers. She smiled at him once more before they went in the Grand Hall to find their kids.


End file.
